oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted Mine
This is about the quest. See here for the actual dungeon. Details Walkthrough Useful Fairy Ring codes: * DLS to travel to Canifis pub basement (Original Myreque Hideout, close to Barrows area * CKS to travel to entrance of the swamp Saradomist Zealot Zealot can be found in the south/western part of the Morytania Swamps. From Canifis head south/west along river Salve. Take the long path to Mort'ton. At the most south-east part of the path is the starting point of this quest near the Haunted mines (grey area). In this area Zealot is walking around. Talk to him and he will tell you about the secret cave and the salve amulet. He has a key, but wont trust it to someone else. Pickpocket Zealot to get Zealot's key which is needed a lot later in the quest. South of Zealot is a cart track with two carts. Jump over the first and walk past the second. Go through the cave entrance. Watch out there are level 61 Vampires lurking around! Cave Level 1 The first cave level has two stairs going down. The first staircase (marked 1 in the map) is west of the cave entrance. Don't use this staircase which eventually lead to the lowest level of the dungeon. Unfortunately, it is dark in there so you need to find a light source. The light source only can be reached by making a detour that starts with the second staircase (marked 2 in the map). Unfortunately, all corridors to that stair are blocked by rock slides (also at the lower levels). To get around the blockades continue further west. At the end of the corridor is another cave exit. Use it to end up outside the cave next to the river Salve. This probably is the secret entrance that Zealot has mentioned. A bit further south following the tracks is the entrance back into the cave. See the funny colour line in the map. Once inside go east to the second stair to the next level in the cave. Cave Level 2 An easy level. Go down the stairs east of the stairs. Cave Level 3 The stairs get you to the far east of the cave level 3. Head west to the tracks. On the track leading south, a cart is moving up and down. The cart will hit all players that get in its way, causing some damage and puts a player back to the end of its path. Fortunately, there are some safe spots along the track. Use them to get out of the path of the cart. Wait for the cart to pass and head south to a patch where you can use the stairs down to cave level 4. Cave Level 4 frame|right|Cave level 4 map. The level 4 cave has several key elements which are marked on the map: #the glowing fungi #the cart #the pointset (trackmap) panel #the levers A,B,C,D and E #the levers F,G,H,I,J and L #the water valve (later) #the water operated elevator (later) The map uses the corresponding numbers to indicate the locations of these key elements. There are three stairs on this level. Following this walkthrough, a player will now be at the stairs in the south part of the map very close to the Glowing Fungi. Glowing fungi The glowing fungus is the light source required to access the deepest level of the mines. Unfortunately, daylight exposure will cause them to crumble to ashes and since the only path to the lowest level takes you along the path next to river Salve (see level 1), it is impossible to keep inside the inventory. The only option is to use a complicated system of carts that is still operational at this level. The carts can be used to transport the fungi light source to the other side of the rock slide blockades in the level 3 cave. The Cart After picking a glowing fungus (at 1) place the fungus in the cart (at 2). The trackmap (at 3) operates the cart system. Right click the trackmap on the northern wall of the corridor indicated by (3). The trackmap displays inside the game window. Pressing the the red start button sets the cart system in motion. The objective is to get the cart from the start position to the exit point next to the stairs on the trackmap. There are several other exit points as well. The path of the cart is determined by the levers shown on the trackmap. The switches A,B,C,D,E on the trackmap correspond to levers that can be found at location (4) on the cave level 4 map. the 3 levers in a row changes spot:(from east to west) lever 1, D, lever 2, B, lever 3, C. the 2 other levers change spots:(from east to west) lever 1, E, lever 2, A. Levers F,G,H,I,J and L are at location (5). The path the cart needs to take is easy to determine by starting at the stairs side. The setting of the switches that achieves this is given in the figure below. Operate the trackmap and note the difference between the switch settings on the trackmap and the switch configuration in the figure above. Take note of any differences and operate the corresponding lever to change the switch setting. The individual levers can be identified by examining a lever. Operating the start button will cause the cart to move. The trackmap will show the path of the cart. If for some reason the setting is incorrect, the cart ends up in the wrong location. When that happens, the glowing fungus is removed from the cart. In that case pick another glowing fungus and put it in the cart. When the cart ends up successfully next to the stairs in the trackmap, a message will appear. The location of the cart is next to the north-west stairs shown in the cave level 4 map above. To find the cart at its new location, players need to backtrack the entire path up to the very first stair at the cave level 1 (see cave level 1 map. Finding the cart again Starting from cave level 4: *Go up stairs near the glowing fungi spot to level 3. *Walk north on track, avoid the cart and go up on the stairs east and arrive on level 2. *Go west and up the stairs to cave level 1. *At cave level 1 go west and exit the cave to the river salve. *Enter cave again and take the stairs (numbered 1 on the map for cave level 1) east down to cave level 2. *Go east and a little north and go down the stairs to cave level 3. *From the stairs at level 3, go to the north west corner of the cave that level and take the stairs down. The cart is close by. Search the cart and take the fungus that was put in earlier. If there is no fungus in the cart, there is no alternative to go back to the cart system, put a new fungus in and repeat the entire process. Water Valve With the fungus, go back up the stairs and head back east in the direction of the stairs going up to cave level 3. Walk east past these stairs, quickly cross the path of the cart to get to another stair going down. This staircase leads down to the east part of cave level 4 (see cave level 4 map). This part of the cave features a water powered elevator that leads to the next level down. As the water power is not going to the elevator locate the water valve and use Zealot's Key on it to activate the water flow. The water valve is in the east side of the cave next to the water pipe and the elevator (see image). After activating the waterflow, a sneaky ghost will close the valve again if you take too long getting to the elevator. Therefore, run quickly around the water pipe system to the elevator and go down the lift to cave level 5. The elevator remains operational after the initial activation, so the Zealot's key should no longer be needed (if required pickpocket Zealot again). The Ghost Fight After going down the elevator, there will be a chamber filled with water which will extinguish any light source, including mining helmet, except the lighting fungus. Any tinderbox brought will become a damp tinderbox and cannot be used to relight any light source. Go a bit south and take the East corridor. The west corridor leads to another part of the lower level dungeon that requires the mining key to open. So the plan is to get the mining key first. At the far east end of the corridor is a cave entrance. With the lighting fungus in the inventory the cave will be properly lit. Go through a door to a big room with cranes and carts. This quiet area is where the big fight will take place. Familiarise yourself with the surroundings. Take note of carts and cranes. They will start to operate during the fight and can cause major harm. As the opponent will move around a lot, it may be useful to learn to navigate around the dungeon. The key to the battle is to avoid the cranes and the carts. The cranes are stationary, so just stay out of their reach. The carts can only move along the track they are on, similar to the other carts in the dungeon. These carts can hit hard (rapid 10's while dragging a player along the track). There also will be flying pickaxes, so range protect prayer will help here. To start the fight, try to pick up the innocent looking key. The ghost Treus Dayth will appear and starts the attack after a small cut scene introduction. He is level 95. The Ghost will be identified on the minimap by a flashing yellow arrow. When chasing the Ghost, try to stay out of the way from the moving carts and the cranes. The Ghost itself is not that strong, but the damage from the other things can be serious. A decent supply of food and optionally potions is advised. An emergency teleport, like the Ectophial is useful too. It is not possible to freeze the Ghost from moving using magic or ancient magick. thumb|250cpx|The long sought-after Crystal Mine. Getting the Crystal After defeating the Ghost, you can easily pick up the innocent looking key (mining key). Now head back to the stairs and go one level up. Walk the entire corridor west to the other cave entrance. The mining key opens the door to the area where you can find the crystal outcrop (in the south east region). Use a chisel to cut a piece from the Crystal mine to obtain a Salve shard and complete the quest. Reward * 2 Quest Points * 22000 Strength experience * Access to The Lair of Tarn Razorlor minigame * Ability to make Salve amulets, giving combat bonuses against: Zombies, Skeletons, Ghosts, Banshees, Crawling Hands, Aberrant Specters and Shades (Mort'ton) Tips Use a ball of wool on the Salve shard to make the Salve amulet. It is possible to obtain more than one Salve shard by dropping it and cutting another, then picking up the dropped ones. Multiple Salve amulets may help in keeping the bank inventory ordered. It also avoids the need for doing a major part of the quest again after losing the amulet (e.g. when exploring The Lair of Tarn Razorlor). Use a ball of wool with the crystal shard to get a Salve amulet. The mining key obtained after killing the ghost, can be put on a key ring saving some bank space. Category:Quests